


Casual Affair ★

by RowHorse



Category: Bleach
Genre: Grimmjow is bad at feelings, Ichigo is near to have a crisis, M/M, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Deprived Ichigo, Soon to be WAFF
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowHorse/pseuds/RowHorse
Summary: Kurosaki no puede dormir, ya son meses desde la última vez que disfrutó una noche en calma, y aún si las pesadillas lo dejaran tranquilo tampoco podría darse el lujo del descanso nocturno. Un cierto "alguien" continúa molestándolo madrugada tras madrugada, sin tener un solo atisbo de empatía por su sanidad mental.Grimmjow no comprende términos humanos tales como "espacio personal" o "privacidad", sólo es consciente de que todas esas tonterías son excusas para evitar sus peleas, igualmente nunca le interesaron los problemas del pelirrojo, solo quiere la revancha de aquella vieja derrota en Hueco Mundo.¿Cuántos insultos y caprichos puede soportar alguien al borde del desquicio? Este "alguien" esta muy cerca de averiguarlo.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 5





	Casual Affair ★

#### Capítulo 1 -. 

# Luces en la Noche 🌃 

La noche en la ciudad de Karakura era espléndida, las estrellas parecían estar tan cercanas que podrían colisionar contra la tierra y tan brillantes que podrían cegar a quienes las miraban de frente, adornaban el cielo junto a una luna menguante increíblemente clara. El firmamento lejano era posible de observar gracias a las bajas construcciones características del distrito.  
Aún así, no a muchos les interesa detenerse frente al esplendor de los astros. Mucha gente vagaba por las calles como fantasmas, ignorando que sobre sus cabezas se encontraba la obra de arte más majestuosa jamás vista en ningún museo. No son conscientes de que es volátil, muchos no le concederían siquiera un pequeño vistazo. Tal vez la culpa sea del confort que conlleva ser humano, dar todo por sentado, aceptar cada maravilla como obvia y negarse a cuestionar lo que no requiere ser explicado más de una vez, como si estuviera destinado a existir y no hubiera nada sorprendente en ello.  
Un verdadero desperdicio, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que la gente daba por hecho sin preocuparse por los detalles que se perdían, cómo que, por ejemplo, esa noche las luces artificiales de la ciudad parecían más tenues que nunca en comparación a las que iluminaban la ciudad desde millones de kilómetros en la lejanía. En el cielo se divisaba una nebulosa llena de pequeños puntos resplandecientes y titilantes que parecían renacer de la nada misma —luego de haber sido opacadas por culpa de la sobreexposición por años de contaminación lumínica— esclareciendo la noche imposiblemente blancuzca y relumbrante como una ilusión de ensueño.

Ichigo no podía despegar su mirada del ventanal que le daba una vista perfecta sobre la ciudad. No se consideraba un amante en particular de las maravillas nocturnas, pero ese día se sentía especialmente melancólico, no podía evitar fijarse en cada una de las pequeñas luces que nunca antes había apreciado. Cada noche era una escena distinta, recordaba a su madre contarle que las estrellas bailaban cuando no se las veían, permanecían en su último compás cuando el sol desaparecía y luego las arrullaba la luna. Tal vez no hubiese formas de comprobar si eso fuera cierto, y la explicación casera puede que parezca un tanto infantil, pero ante cualquier otra Ichigo prefería creer con cariño en la ingeniosa idea que su madre le había confiado esa noche tantos años atrás cuando aún le temía a la oscuridad y se escondía de ella bajo el edredón de la cama. Además, él también había aportado su propia teoría a aquella idea. Es más, estaba seguro de que las estrellas que nunca se movían, esas que guiaban a los extraviados en la oscuridad, eran ancianas y vagas Según sus descubrimientos, suponía que eran demasiado desconfiadas y egoístas para abandonar su trono, para que ninguna otra pudiera ocupar su lugar. ¡Como si no tuvieran espacio para repartirse! Con el tiempo la gente las había reconocido y admirado como únicas, cuando en realidad eran grandes aguafiestas. Sí, esas estrellas eran aburridas, era completamente lógico. Los astrólogos nunca lo escribían en sus reportes, pero él sabía que eran demasiado flojos como para fijarse en esos pequeños detalles. Su madre estaría de acuerdo, y orgullosa, con la hipótesis que él solo había desarrollado. 

Durante su tranquilo y silencioso momento de reflexión sobre asuntos completamente importantes y vitales, inconscientemente, sus ojos se fijaron en un patrón de luces blancas que se unían en un extraño dibujo conectado entre brillos plateados, trató de descifrar si podía darle un nombre a su forma. Era similar a uno de aquellos tambores que solían tocarse en los festivales que tanto le gustaban a su padre, esos que parecían ser una dramática e insípida recreación teatral de una historia de la que nadie nunca ha escuchado. Tsuzumi, ese era el nombre. Recordaba ver uno de esos en el empolvado depósito de Urahara, ese lugar era un anticuario.  
Se felicitó internamente por haber logrado una interpretación tan ingeniosa y precisa para ser alguien que, citando fielmente las palabras de Karin, gozaba con la misma capacidad imaginativa de una mosca. En ese entonces se había ofendido, obviamente, pero sabía que no era cierto. No cualquiera podría crear una ciudad entera, donde las leyes de la gravedad no actúan y ni las estaciones ni los días cambian jamás, en su mente. Mucho menos darle refugio a dos parásitos espirituales que suelen reprochar en cada oportunidad que no mantenga el lugar en equilibrio y libre de inundaciones. No, la mera imaginación de alguien corriente no sería suficiente para sobrellevar eso, estaba seguro de que había superado los límites más inaccesibles de la arquitectura imaginaria y la paciencia promedio para lidiar con sus habitantes, eso era un acto puro de superioridad intelectual. Es más, los edificios horizontales, esos sí que eran una idea única ¿No? 

Un fuerte golpeteo contra el cristal, muy cerca de su rostro, lo sacudió fuera de sus pensamientos. Apenas sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en la realidad pudo distinguir la mirada expectante de Grimmjow al otro lado de la ventana, contemplando plenamente su figura sobre la cama vestida en pijamas de gatitos sonrientes, a una distancia no muy prudente — ¡Si la ventana estuviera abierta, sus frentes se estarían chocando! Se llevó un susto de muerte, pero logró recuperar la compostura.  
No quiso hacerlo esperar mucho más, no quería tener que lidiar con un Arrancar enfadado, no más de lo que ya parecía estar. 

Un viento frío acompañó la delgada y esbelta silueta del ex-espada dentro de la habitación, hasta acomodarse en el extremo opuesto en la cama del shinigami. 

Llevaba un par de horas esperando. Había estado observando al chico investigar el cielo mientras su rostro intercambiaba distintos gestos que no pudo identificar exactamente qué significaban, por un largo rato no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Se había mantenido en silencio, intentando encontrar qué cosa tan increíble era la que mantenía esos ojos castaños hipnotizados. Estaban fijados en el cielo, no, más lejos. Como si estuviera viendo algo que a sus ojos —los mismos que no se permitían maravillar por cualquier simpleza— no existiera, como si examinara algo que realmente no estaba allí. El idiota era demasiado raro, cada vez que creía poder comprender como funcionaba su cabeza le sorprendía con alguna otra nueva actitud inexplicablemente tonta o ambigua de su parte.

Esto, por ejemplo, era tonto. Mirar por horas al cielo, sin contar los minutos que él había dedicado a apreciar el atractivo de los ojos nebulosos del lindo y tarado Kurosaki, no tenía sentido. Luces y colores que en Hueco Mundo no existían, no tenían sentido para alguien como él. ¿En qué estaría pensado Ichigo al verlas con tanta atención? Solo eran puntos borrosos en un lugar lejano que nunca alcanzaría, nada más que eso. Aún así, el chico parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas mientras las veía.  
Este descubrimiento no era lo que tenía pensado conseguir cuando decidió visitar al pelirrojo, después de todo, su principal intención era patear al chico fuera de su saco de carne y arrastrar su huesudo trasero espiritual hacía el campo de entrenamiento subterráneo del idiota de sombrero y zuecos. Al menos eso iba a hacer, antes de encontrarlo estático con la mirada perdida en la nada. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que el chico finalmente había perdido la cabeza. Para confirmar su idea, Ichigo ni siquiera lo había notado llegar, ni cuando se acomodó a centímetros de su estúpido rostro de perro mojado en frente de su ventana.  
Fue por esa inconsciencia que decidió esperar, ver por cuánto tiempo el chico estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo, como si Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez no fuera un monstruo destructivo capaz de destriparlo en cuestión de segundos, al otro lado de su ventana. Se mantuvo a su lado por horas como si fuera su inofensivo compañero nocturno. Agh, imaginar a Kurosaki como un “compañero” era mucho más que desagradable, le revolvía las entrañas en disgusto.  
Le haría saber lo tonto que se veía desde fuera, así la próxima vez que pierda la cordura lo haría con las persianas bajas. 

— ¿Acaso el salvador de los tres mundos no puede identificar una oleada de reiatsu cuando la tiene en frente? Es lamentable, Kurosaki, tu cara de bobo mirando a la nada es digna de ser enmarcada. Ya hasta estabas babeando, debes estar demasiado cómodo para bajar así tu guardia. Es ofensivo, no me subestimes, Shinigami— . Incluso ahora parecía estar demasiado relajado en su presencia, parecía sedado luego de despertar del anterior estado de trance, le quitaría esa cara de indolencia a puñetazos. —¿A qué le debes la adoración? No me digas que fantasías despierto como una tonta adolescente, te creía menos predecible ...— lo que fuera, era más importante que un arrancar exasperado en su ventana. Más importante que él, estúpido Kurosaki creía que era tan insignificante como para ignorarlo, le demostraría lo contrario.

Grimmjow no estaba de humor para otro de esos episodios depresivos que frecuentemente sufría el chico, se volvía más idiota e irritable que nunca por culpa de esa basura, y él no era ningún soporte emocional como para aguantar su querella. No toleraría un lloriqueo sentimental como respuesta, quería una justificación explícita de porqué tuvo que observar al Shinigami hacer absolutamente nada durante horas, horas de su preciado tiempo que habían sido completamente desperdiciadas. Obviamente era culpa de Kurosaki por no advertir su presencia antes, a fin de cuentas esos ojos marrones nunca se fijaban en él, ni siquiera cuando estaban frente a frente.  
Kurosaki nunca lo miraba de esa forma, con aprecio, le causaba un extraño dolor en el pecho pensar en eso. Estúpido insolente que no le prestaba atención, estúpidas emociones inútiles.

Ichigo se sobresaltó inmediatamente luego de haber interpretado la situación en la que estaba y de quién era la voz burlona que lo insultaba, para luego acomodarse en una pose defensiva listo para atacar si Grimmjow estaba dispuesto a intentarlo primero. 

Al menos no estaba lloriqueando, ese instinto agresivo característico de su mal carácter aún estaba presente. Bien, ya que no tenía pensado empapar el hierro de sus puños con lágrimas cuando le partiera la cara. Ya casi se olvidaba para qué había venido en primer lugar, le debía dejar en claro al chico que no se preocupaba por él, no quería que pensara que lo extrañaba o algo así, obviamente no estaba en su casa por eso. Luego de esta “charla” debería asegurarse de que el Shinigami no lo defraude al rechazar su pelea diaria, luego de venir al mundo de los humanos específicamente por eso y haber esperado por tanto tiempo. No sería sencillo convencerlo ya que era demasiado tarde para aprovechar el búnker de Urahara y deberían enfrentarse en algún rincón vacío de la ciudad, pero el pelirrojo siempre accedería si amenazaba con destruir el cuarto de sus hermanas o prender fuego su hogar.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?! Vete, Grimmjow, son las 3 de la mañana y no tengo ni la más remota intención de soportar tus bravuconadas a esta hora. Vete a molestar a alguien más, ve al Seireitei si quieres entretenerte, tirate de un puente o algo así.

Ichigo suspiró de forma exagerada, no esperaba tener visitas esta noche, el ex-Espada no había dejado de molestarlo noche tras noche desde el final de la batalla contra Yhwach. Una vez terminada esa guerra, había aparecido un par de meses más tarde en su ventana, exigiendo que cumpliera con su promesa.  
Luego de eso, cómo si sus encuentros diarios en el búnker de Urahara no fueran suficientes, cada noche aparecía para molestarle durante su insomnio y fastidiarlo de forma descarada. El fuerte de Ichigo no era la paciencia, no es ninguna novedad, Grimmjow no tenía que esforzarse demasiado para hacerlo explotar. Cada noche terminaba con un intercambio golpes y ojos morados.

Aún así había semanas en las que el arrancar desaparecía por completo. Problemas en casa, probablemente Halibel requería de su ayuda para reconstruir Las Noches. Urahara había estado cooperando con eso también, aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro de porqué lo hacía, negocios o algún tipo de intercambio en favor de determinados intereses tal vez.  
Ya casi se cumpliría un año de la misma repetición, semanas de intercambio de golpes o charlas-riñas nocturnas, Ichigo creía que finalmente Grimmjow se aburriría de él y abandonaría sus encuentros diarios luego de tanto tiempo, pero para su sorpresa, él siempre regresaba a su habitual rutina de no dejarlo descansar por la madrugada. Cada pelea era tan emocionante como la primera, nunca perdieron ese encanto feroz que solo dos guerreros implacables y obstinados decididos a llevarse la victoria pueden emanar. Era divertido, esa adrenalina que tanto anhelaba y de la cual era adicto, no podía evitar pensar que aquella rutina de cierta forma había mejorado su vida. Esa extraña relación que compartían tal vez no tenía nombre, pero era especial.  
No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero de cierta forma adoraba el tiempo compartido y las noches que terminaban entre risas y el estruendo de metal contra metal.  
Pero esto no significaba que apreciara demasiado la compañía de un ex-Espada sanguinario que expresaba frecuentemente su deseo de querer destriparlo y bañarse en su sangre para luego hacerse un collar de sus dientes, pero incluso eso era preferible antes de enfrentar sus terrores nocturnos. Grimmjow también sabía que no tenía mejores opciones, ya había presenciado una vez el espectáculo que podría dar en medio de una pesadilla; el sudor frío, los gritos, las patadas y las lágrimas. Ichigo recordaba al Arrancar decirle en medio de la noche que era desagradablemente lamentable, fue muy sincero y un poco despiadado pero era cierto. Los terrores nocturnos se volvían peores cada día.  
Desde aquel mismo momento comenzaron las visitas nocturnas, tal vez porque el otro pensaba que no tenía pretexto para evitarlas, no tenía excusas, de igual forma nunca podría tener una noche de sueño normal. 

— Además, no estaba mirando a la nada, estaba pensando. No que tú puedas hacerlo, claro que no, imagino que tu cabeza está _**“hueca”**_.

Já. Ese fue bueno.

Ichigo no pudo esconder su sonrisa triunfante al ver que sus palabras obtuvieron el efecto deseado, un gruñido amenazador de parte del Arrancar. Sabía cómo hacerlo enojar, no era para nada complicado.

Grimmjow invadió peligrosamente el espacio personal del pelirrojo para gruñir en su rostro;  
— Entonces explícame, genio, ¿En qué puede estar pensando un idiota cómo tú? Estabas echando humo, no parece que estés acostumbrado a usar tu cerebro, idiota.

Ichigo intentó evadir la pregunta mientras ojeaba como Grimmjow tenía una mano fuertemente enlazada en la empuñadura de Pantera, listo para cortar cabezas si llegase a escuchar otra burla sobre su intelecto.

— No seas cobarde Kurosaki, ¡Dime que era tan importante como para hacerme esperar a que tu estúpido trasero se diera cuenta de que estaba esperando hace horas a que abras la maldita ventana! Me hiciste perder demasiado tiempo. 

Grimmjow no iba a admitir que podría haber roto ese vidrio en mil pedazos de una patada, o que podría simplemente haber elevado su voz lo suficiente como para hacerse notar y despertar al Shinigami de su ensueño. Tampoco admitiría que un momento antes se había fascinado por la mirada perdida y las estrellas reflejadas en esos ojos marrones que no advertían su espionaje, entonces no había sido capaz de pensar correctamente, incluso se había olvidado de respirar por unos segundos.  
No, no caería tan bajo. Kurosaki era demasiado tonto para darse cuenta, y él no se arriesgaría a confesarse, solo pensarlo era humillante. 

—¿Eh? No te debo ninguna explicación, no me entenderías. Para ti todo es estúpido o inútil, tu mismo has dicho anteriormente que te repugnan las emociones humanas. ¿Qué sentido tendría sincerarme contigo?— 

Honestamente, no entendía qué problema tenía Grimmjow contra él, qué era lo que lo hacía ser tan agresivo incluso fuera del campo de batalla.  
Si ese matón se enterara de las tonterías que pasaban por su mente minutos antes de que lo interrumpiera, seguramente se burlaría de él de forma imposiblemente despiadada, incluso lo golpearía por ser tan asquerosamente sensible. 

Ichigo no estaba de humor para soportar su apatía, los hollows no extrañaban a los muertos ni imaginaban tambores en el cielo, no tenían recuerdos ni sueños, de ninguna forma podría comprenderlo. Ni siquiera tenían estrellas en Hueco Mundo, seguramente el cielo de la ciudad no era más que otro despropósito para Grimmjow.

—Tú eres el estúpido, Kurosaki. No soy idiota, es obvio que para tí hay algo importante allí arriba. No me vengas con tu sentido moralista o tu sensiblería, tampoco me hagas repetir esto otra vez, si es que quieres mantener todos tus dientes en su lugar. ¿Qué es lo que estabas viendo? — Antes de que pudiera escuchar algún reproche, se apresuró a terminar— Quiero saber.

Había algo increíblemente extraño en esa declaración, por eso no había podido responder inmediatamente, ni luego de varios minutos. No sabía qué decir, repentinamente se sentía fuera de su elemento, en una realidad alterna o en un sueño. Este Grimmjow, ese que había jurado asesinarlo y en un par de años lo había insultado de más formas de las que creía posibles y con maldiciones que ni siquiera sabían que existían, ¿está "persona" era la misma que ahora se interesaba por saber que sentía? No, debía ser un impostor, una alucinación, otro terror nocturno. Aizen había vuelto y ahora lo estaba manipulando, eso tenía sentido, se había escapado del Seireitei y ahora quería volverlo loco. O tal vez Grimmjow se había vuelto loco, no podía pensar en otra explicación para su repentina preocupación y admiración pasiva.  
Algo estaba mal, muy mal. ¿Acaso se quería burlar de él? Usaría sus sentimientos en su contra, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Cómo le explicaría lo que estaba pensando? No era tan sencillo, no es como si Grimmjow pudiera entenderlo, ni siquiera él sabía porqué había estado tan distraído, simplemente lo estaba y ya. ¡No hay explicaciones que dar! Le gustaban las estrellas y estaba intentado encontrar patrones, no hay muchos enigmas en ello. Una simple distracción para pasar la noche. Era tan sencillo que renegaba no haberlo explicado desde un principio...puede que haya exagerado un poco al enfadarse con el Espada, pero su orgullo no le permitía otra forma de reaccionar.  
Ah, no podía evitarlo, estaba tan familiarizado con eso de convertir cualquier idiotez en una batalla a muerte cuando se trataba de cierto Arrancar. Es posible que su terquedad lo haya hecho comportarse como un idiota, aunque no lo admitiría. Le debía una respuesta un poco menos ofensiva a Grimmjow, algo un poco menos histérico. 

—B-bueno, sólo pensaba qué... — ¿Cómo diría esto sin sonar estúpido? — Las estrellas, bueno, este...parece que forman un ¿tambor?, je. Porque, bueno, se unen allí y allá y... —¿QUÉ? 

Grimmjow no le dio oportunidad de acabar con su balbuceo antes de descargar su ira. 

Grimmjow tomó un largo y lento respiro antes de continuar, intentando mantener la compostura y ser lo más sutil posible con lo que iba a decir, — Kurosaki. Estuviste HORAS mirando a las estrellas cómo si en ellas estuvieran las respuestas a los misterios más grandes del universo. Tenías la mirada perdida, en cualquier momento parecía que ibas a llorar… pensé que estabas al borde de una crisis o, en el peor de los casos, de un maldito colapso mental, creí que tendría que limpiarte los mocos y las lágrimas con mis propias manos antes de poder romper tu lindo rostro a puñetazos—. Exhaló lentamente antes de seguir— Me quieres decir que todo este tiempo, ¿ESTUVISTE PENSANDO EN ESA TONTERÍA? 

Grimmjow estaba gritando, el arrepentimiento llegó inmediatamente. No tuvo que haber sido honesto en primer lugar. Esto era un pase libre para sus burlas, no debió haber abierto la boca, podría haber inventado cualquier otra excusa que no fuera tan… estúpida. Pero no, sus hermanas tenían razón, él era un reverendo y grandísimo tonto y se merecía cada una de las desgracias que le sucedían. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso, iba a ser golpeado, destripado y despedazado, Grimmjow se haría un collar con sus dientes y una pulsera con sus uñas, era tan joven para morir...  
Solo podía esperar lo peor e intentar justificarse y ser sincero, aún más de lo ya había sido, y tratar de no empeorar las cosas.

—Espera, hay algo más, aunque no creo que te importe. No creo que tú entiendas de nostalgia, Grimmjow, pero déjame explicarme... 

La cara del susodicho era un rompecabezas, no podía identificar ninguna expresión destacable que delatara lo que estaba pensando o si todavía estaba ideando algún plan para disfrazar su asesinato como un suicidio, parecía estar meditando atacarlo en ese mismo momento. Decidió tomar su mirada inexpresiva como un pie para continuar su explicación.

—Es mi madre. El cielo, las estrellas, incluso la oscuridad de la noche y el ruido del viento que está del otro lado de la venta, creo que todo me recuerda a ella. Últimamente no hago más que pensarla, no sé cómo ni porqué no puedo librarme de este desagradable sentimiento de melancolía, no lo entiendo. —Volvió a mirar por la ventana, se fijó en la calle desierta y luego en el inmenso firmamento— En noches como esta me doy cuenta de la soledad que me acompaña, es horrible. Me siento solo, no lo puedo evitar. No quiero tener que pensar en toda la mierda que he vivido. A veces creo que yo no elegí esto, todo este mundo paranormal que me rodea y me arrastra hacía el borde de la locura, pero no puedo imaginar mi vida de otra forma. El duro entrenamiento, las noches sin dormir, el terror y la adrenalina de las batallas, el dolor de cada pelea, la presión de estar constantemente bajo ataque y sentir quedarse sin tiempo, parece que las horas y todo mi esfuerzo nunca son suficientes; no puedo imaginar una vida sin esto. Se convirtió en todo lo que tengo, una costumbre, cada día me aplasta y se plasma en mi ser un poco más profundo. Siento que lentamente podría destruirme, aunque ya no haya más villanos o monstruos que enfrentar, no puedo evitar este sentimiento de guerra y alerta que me mantiene despierto todas las noches. Prefiero observar las malditas constelaciones que forman un puñetero tambor de la época Edo en dimensiones gigantescas en el cielo y soñar que no hay nada más importante, imaginar que en realidad no estoy al borde de un maldito colapso mental. 

¿Ahora me entiendes, Grimmjow?—

La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

— No, Kurosaki, no te entiendo.

— ¡Ves, te lo dije, tu no -- !

— ¡Déjame terminar de hablar, idiota, tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad! Ahora escúchame a mí, ¿entendido?— No esperó ni un solo segundo antes de continuar —No contestes, de cualquier forma no tienes otra opción más que escuchar.

Sería inútil contradecirlo, aunque Ichigo no tenía mucha idea de porqué el Arrancar estaba enojado nuevamente, parecía cómo si hubiera acabado de escuchar algo exasperante y estúpido y no tuviera la paciencia suficiente como para lidiar con éstas charlas sentimentales y problemas humanos cuando podría tranquilamente estar aplastando los huesos de la persona que le estaba hablando. Conociendo su criterio, seguramente estaría pensando que había sido sermoneado con una historia trágica solamente para provocarle pena y así evitar una pelea entre tantas otras, pero eso obviamente no era ni un poco cercano a la realidad. Había intentado ser sincero, por primera vez había traducido en palabras todos esos sentimientos molestos que ocupaban su corazón, el problema fue elegir como receptor a la persona menos indicada y más apática de todo el universo. Una vez más, se merecía las burlas y los golpes verbales que Grimmjow estaba a punto de cometer.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? No pienses que tener un agujero en medio del pecho me vuelve insensible e inmune a las mismas mierdas que te están jodiendo a ti, no pienses que no puedo reconocer la tristeza o la felicidad, esas inútiles emociones que deberían ser únicamente humanas. ¿Crees que soy incapaz de sentir, que nada me afecta? Conozco la soledad, conozco el sabor de mis lágrimas, la depresión no me es una novedad sino un cuento viejo. Cuando te veo a los ojos, las veo claramente, esas ideas malditas que pudren tu manipulable cerebro y te corroen por dentro, te asfixian y distorsionan la realidad. Es lamentable, pareces estar en una agonía interminable que empeora con el pasar de los días.

Hablaba sin vacilación o respiros de por medio, ansioso por ser escuchado atentamente, intentando que sus palabras se graben en la cabeza del otro. Era como si hubiera preparado por años ese discurso y supiera que cada hecho que soltaba fuera no mucho más que la mera y obvia realidad.  
A la vez que continuaba hilando ideas su voz se volvía más firme y decidida, pero no llegaba al punto de ser agresiva, sino que más bien lo hacía verse imponente e intimidante.

— Me das pena, pero no puedo empatizar contigo. Esto es lo que tú buscaste, la culpa es tuya por acostumbrarte a la mierda que tienes en la cabeza. ¿Estás cómodo, no? Sobreviviendo mientras intentas no apretar el gatillo que estás apuntando a tu propio espejo, distraído con tonterías evitando ver el elefante en la habitación. Pero ya no hay lugar, no hay espacio libre que te permita escapar, estás atrapado y no tienes otra opción más que lidiar con la basura que has alimentado por años. ¿Qué harás, vas a llorar?

—…¿Eso piensas de mí? ¿Piensas que es tan sencillo? Crees que soy un fracasado, pero déjame decirte que tú eres un asqueroso y repudiable insensible. —la voz de Ichigo no era más que un susurro lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por sobre la bulla nocturna. En su tono había cierta agriedad tintada con enojo y tristeza— Vete.

— ¿Así es como reaccionas cuando alguien no dice lo que quieres? Es ridículo, no quieres seguir escuchando porque sabes que tengo razón, todo lo que dije es real Kurosaki, esta basura es tu vida. Acéptalo.

—Vete. Ya.

— ¡Aw, el pobre Shinigami indefenso no puede soportar que le digan verdades en la cara! Incluso yo me siento idiota por haber alguna vez creído que merecías solo un poco de mi estima, ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre fuiste solo basura débil y frágil. Si ni siquiera puedes poner orden en tu propia vida, ¿De qué eres capaz? No tienes el derecho de sermonear a nadi—…! 

Ichigo comenzó a acercarse con un paso firme y decidido hacia Grimmjow antes de que esté terminará de hablar, con toda su fuerza concentrada en la palma de su mano, presionó contra su pecho rápidamente hacia atrás, antes de que el Arrancar pudiese reaccionar.

—¡HEY, MALDITO IDIOTA! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ARROJARME POR LA VENTANA!? YA VAS A VER, ¡TE VOY A MATAR, KUROSAKI!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es un placer que hayan llegado hasta este punto, me gustaría saber qué les pareció este primer capítulo de muchos otros por venir. Aunque todavía están incompletos- No importa.  
> Este es el primer trabajo que me atreví a subir a una plataforma pública, así que puede contener varios errores de redacción, lo siento mucho por eso. Estoy trabajando para mejorar mis horrores gramaticales, cualquier sugerencia o comentario es super bienvenido, me ayudaría muchísimo.
> 
> Las perspectivas durante la historia están intercaladas, ¿les resultó confuso? Creo que lo es, un poco, así que intentaré arreglarlo en los próximos capítulos. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!


End file.
